


华

by Dina_Mushroom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina_Mushroom/pseuds/Dina_Mushroom
Summary: 狗血 同性 食用注意





	华

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血 同性 食用注意

秃头的数学老师站在讲台上喷着口水叭叭讲立体几何，讲到勾股定理时候冒出来一句小学生耳朵都听烂了的“三角形是最稳定的结构”，“放他娘的狗屁。”我腹诽，白色相簿了解一下，偷偷别过头瞄瞄坐在后几排的李华，那个傻逼果然在睡觉，睡得他妈口水都流出来了。  
没错，他叫李华，就是爱给国际友人写信的那个李华。自打我认识他开始这个名字就成了无法回避的槽点，我恨不得笑话他笑了十五年，还有两年是我没出生。然而这个傻逼李华一点也不像英语作文题里那样友好和善热心助人，他他妈别说给外国友人写信了，写中文都写不棱正。三岁被送去幼儿园的时候在自行车后座撕纸撕了一路，五岁天天跟别的小孩打架，把比他大两三岁的孩子王扔到水沟里一战成名，七岁恨不得占领整条陈塘街，连街上的狗见了他都要咬。就这样一个混球，上高三了还跟别人打架，一砖头拍破了对方的头，上医院缝了十几针；他妈妈，陈姨，掏了高价，走了后门，低声下气求了不少人才让他免了处分，留了两级，把他塞到高一重点班我们班了。陈姨临走的时候还攥着我的手使劲晃：“兆杰啊，你俩玩得好你多照应照应他，别让他天天跟人打架了。”我满脸堆笑，“放心吧陈姨。”心里却想，我要是能让这个傻逼改了性我就可以去马戏团当驯兽师了。  
不过这个傻逼除了虎之外人还是很仗义的。我，袁兆杰，陈塘街上最出名的别人家孩子，表面上风光得很，别家家长见到我都要揪着自家小孩的耳朵：“学学人家兆杰，学习又好，还听话。”背地里要不是李华罩着早不知道被欺负成什么样了。我七岁的时候，我爸跟另一个男人跑了。是，跟男人跑了。可算稀罕事，不知道谁捅的，我妈成天以泪洗面还没想好怎么告诉我，就传遍了一条街；街上小孩欺负我，揍完我踩着我的胳膊朝我唾口水：“变态的儿子！”这时候李华出现了。三拳两脚揍扁一群，末了忿忿骂：“关你屁事啊鸡婆？他爸操你爸了还是操你了？”我虽然对他这两句有些微辞但是心里还是特别感激的，从此以后成了他最忠实的小跟班；正巧我们两家住的又近，我天天粘着他，上他家玩。他也把我当哥们儿，陈姨也高兴自家小孩跟学习好的玩，就是李华自己作业懒得写都给我做，搞得我上小学就会有理数绝对值了。  
李华家真都是好人，从来不介意我有个同性恋的爹。倒是街上有傻逼一开始在背后叨叨：听说这同性恋是遗传的，你说袁家那小孩跟李家小孩走得那么近，会不会……但是后来流言不攻自破，因为李华这个人，比钢板还直。没多大就给长得好看的小姑娘写情书，被对方家家长找上门来骂得狗血淋头；再加上李华逮住哪个说闲话的小孩免不了一顿暴揍，渐渐地街上没人敢说了。我俩铁得跟穿一条裤子似的，搞得我虽然表面上还是笑咪咪的三好学生，其实内心独白全带他妈他娘了。  
后来我爹这事过去八九年了，我上离家远的高中，没多少人知道这事，我才扬眉吐气起来。凭着提前两年的“预习”，我的学习一直是年级数一数二的。李华留级来了，因为常年打架，又比我们大两岁，长得又高又壮，棱角分明；而我站在他旁边，矮矮瘦瘦文文弱弱白白净净，戴着眼镜，画风都不一样。班上的人还纳闷，班里第一为啥跟倒数玩得这么好呢。塞到班里来没多久，这傻逼花花肠子，就开始勾搭隔壁班小学妹，虽然我也是之后才知道的。  
那天我回家，正碰见李叔陈姨回去，陈姨开开心心拽住我：“兆杰啊！好久没上我们家玩了，走走走，小华一个人正在家呢，陈姨买了新鲜的水果！正好，你们班主任前两天还在跟我告状呢回去我可得好好说说这孩子……”我也没别的事，就跟着上了李华家。到了家，陈姨磅磅敲门：“小华！下来开门！兆杰来了！”半天也没动静。陈姨摸了半天掏出钥匙，还嘀咕：“这孩子，估计在听歌呢，耳朵塞驴毛了。”进了家门，我就上楼帮陈姨把李华喊下去。又敲了半天，李华才开卧室的门；他的脸红红的，头发乱的像马蜂窝一样，衣服也揉得不成样子。我噗嗤笑了，“陈姨楼下喊你下去，说你前两天跟谁打架的事。你咋了，打飞机呢？”他破天荒地也没捶我，只是咽了口口水，结结巴巴地说：“走……你跟我一块儿下去。”我不以为意，一闪身就进了屋，准备找个地儿坐下，就听见楼下怒气值已经满了的陈姨一声怒吼：“李——华！！！！”李华慌张地扭头跟我说：“你别动我的东西。”就匆忙下楼去了。我撇撇嘴，这傻逼从来都不让我乱动他东西但我动了也不见有啥。路过他的电脑桌，嗬，这傻逼果然在看毛片，最小化了也只能瞒住陈姨了。轻车熟路过去打开他的储物柜准备掏他的游戏机出来玩，结果猝不及防——看见一个小姑娘坐在里面。  
可惜得很，我反应慢了半拍，错过了我人生中唯一一次发出媲美维塔斯海豚音的尖叫的机会——那姑娘衣服还没穿好，T恤跟打绷带一样吊在肩膀上，因为在柜子里动不了还抱着腿卡在那。我大脑一片空白，张大了嘴，吓到尖叫呼之欲出了，还好她眼疾手快，抄起胸罩就塞我嘴里了。正因如此，我也看清了她的裸体——她的身体匀称又美丽，蜷缩起来所以有些许多余的肉堆在肚子那，但却一点也不影响她的好看，就像油画《泉》里那个少女似的；乳房从按在胸口的手里露了出来，圆润可爱，泛着淡淡的粉红色，被细细的手指按出一道道肉壑。  
我的内心一万头草泥马奔腾而过。接下来我的大脑整个都是空白的，再一回神就是和面色铁青的李华坐一块儿了。小姑娘也穿好了衣服，一脸无辜地看着我。我脑子又勉强转了几转，扭头骂起了李华：“操你妈你傻逼啊，你胆子挺大啊你，要是你妈撞见咋办？操你妈你毛还没长齐呢你就操小姑娘？”李华怏怏：“淦，我他妈哪知道我爸我妈这个时候回来啊……”倒是小姑娘在一旁小声乐呵呵地笑：“哈哈哈哈怎么跟被抓奸了似的……”接了我一记眼刀才把笑意抿回去。李华骂骂咧咧叨叨了好一会儿我才搞清楚情况，小姑娘是隔壁班的，也是高一，叫樊娜；即使不闻窗外事如我也对这个名字有所耳闻，出了名的小太妹，据说“随便”得很，不知道跟多少小男生上过床。果然随便，都随便到准成年人床上来了，我狠狠地剜了她一眼，她他妈胸罩上还沾着我的口水呢。今天李华以为李叔陈姨回来得晚，一放学就把樊娜带家来了，准备打本垒，结果被我们的突击差点吓成阳痿。樊娜这人也是贼有意思，脸皮不是一般厚，盯着我瞅了半天：“李华，你这玩伴谁啊？……哦！是那个，年级第一！我艹，之前还没发现，你长得挺帅的啊，正是我喜欢的类型！”然后又收获了李华的一记眼刀。  
最后，还是我和李华一块打掩护，把樊娜送出了门。自那之后，也不知道樊娜哪根筋搭错了，就开始盯上了我。不得不说李华看小姑娘的眼光也是不错，樊娜穿上校服也是人模人样，除了“随便”，看起来还是很好看的。她发育的不错，身材凹凸有致（这点除了李华我也深有体会），尖尖的小小的瓜子脸，亮晶晶的圆圆的大眼睛，唇红齿白，煞是可爱。她开始频频跑到我们班找我，再次惊掉了我们班同学的下巴。李华很气，但也不能说什么，虽然我知道他一根筋还是很痴情的（之前那个小姑娘要不是她妈找到家里来估计李华能喜欢人家到现在，幸好她妈扼杀了这棵痴情的苗子）。我则斩钉截铁地一直拒绝樊娜，甚至跟她说我不喜欢随便的女生，樊娜居然还认真了起来，没有再跟别的男生搅在一起了。每次李华约她出去她总要李华也扯上我，我就超级气，有次樊娜调笑：“怎么啦，吃醋啦？”艹，我也没法回，我总不能告诉她，我喜欢的是李华吧。  
更可怕的是，是真的。

———————————————————

我知道，这事在我家是有多洪水猛兽。  
我长得仿我爸。在模糊不清的记忆里，那个男人也是我这样，矮矮瘦瘦文文弱弱白白净净，戴着眼镜，挎个公文包，蔫蔫地回家来。每次我妈数落他多不成器的时候，他就低垂着眼睫，委委屈屈像个小娘们儿似的。在那个年代，同性恋是个多么忌讳的事啊，不知道他何时开始，也不知道瞒了多久，就像一条冰冷的暗河，在他的皮肤下静脉里汨汨流动，最终泛滥决堤。我能体会这种感受，因为我现在也像他一样浸在这条冰冷的隐秘的河里，浮浮沉沉，漂无定所。我没有见过他的那个男人，但我能感觉到他不爱我和我妈，对我们只是温柔和歉意。临走那天晚上，他走过来沉默地看我写作业。他伸出手轻轻地抚摸我的头发，我抬头看他，他的眼睛像一条静默的河流，却泛出陌生的涟漪；那个眼神我一辈子也不能忘，就像溺水的人抓住了救命稻草，还有我没见过的悲凉和温柔。后来我知道他抛弃了我们之后，做的第一件事就是嚎啕大哭着把头塞到水管下面，试图冲洗掉他的手留在我头上的温热触感。我感觉我像一团愤怒地燃烧着的火焰，冰冷的水从我的头顶浇下，但我仍滚烫而沸腾，甚至流出的眼泪都如岩浆一般带着灼烧的温度。在李华把欺负我的小孩打开的时候，看见他的第一眼，我就突然感觉我冷却下来了。在之后我们相处的将近十年里，我的心里涌出的喜欢一开始只是清凉甘甜的清泉，但突然某一天，当我认真审视它时，它业已流成一条河；再后来，它浸过我的头顶，让我窒息挣扎，恐慌失措，但我知道，它就在那里。  
我妈不准我提那个男人。她柔弱瘦小的身躯担起了这个家，成为了我们家的顶梁柱，我知道她有多么不容易，有无数次我想和她谈谈，但看见她的皱纹，她的白发，她欣慰而温柔的眼神，我就什么也说不出口。我能看见，她心里是一团和当初的我一样的火，她在燃烧着自己试图温暖我们这个被剩下的家；我知道，当我把这条河宣泄出来时，她本就已燃成余烬的心怎么可能承受得住。我总是试图说服自己，李华不过是个傻逼，他有什么值得喜欢的？他又傻又二，又莽又蠢，但我悲哀地发现，我连这些也一并喜欢着。我挣扎了几年，最后和自己和解了：好吧，但是这是个秘密。我不能像那个男人一样抛弃我妈，也不能告诉任何人；就算我在这条河里溺死，也不会让它伤害到别人。我恨透了这条河，就是它带走了我爸，造成了我和我妈的不幸，可能是遗传，但我更相信，只是因为碰巧我喜欢上的人是个男的——这条河是我的一部分，也是我爸的一部分；尽管我无法原谅他，也无法原谅我自己。  
还好李华是个板上钉钉的钢铁直男，他连屁都不知道，我就这样一直瞒着瞒着直到樊娜看了出来。我们之间的三角形看似稳定，实则危机四伏，李华喜欢樊娜，樊娜喜欢我，我喜欢李华，真搞笑，跟别的三角恋不一样，我们可是货真价实的三角形——三条边都有，只是我以为樊娜不知道。樊娜和李华真的是天造地设的一双，连缺根筋都缺得跟李华差不多，整天二二傻傻疯疯癫癫，说话不经大脑，导致我几乎忽略了她其实也是一个有细腻心思的小女孩。某天李华有事先走了，我送樊娜回家，她突然盯着我来了一句：“你是不是喜欢李华？”我猝不及防被呛了个半死，愣了愣，回她：“艹，你他妈脑子有毛病吧？”她眼神暗了暗，“……你只在特别生气和心虚的时候说脏话。”顿了顿，“你的表情和你看李华的眼神不会撒谎。”我感觉我好像一脚踩空掉进了河里，回过神来才发现我在颤抖。我的牙齿咬得咯吱咯吱作响，止不住地打寒战；樊娜也被我吓坏了，过来搂住我的胳膊喊，袁兆杰你没事吧？对不起对不起对不起我不说了……我抖了半天，抖到浑身一点劲都没有了才瘫软下来，坐在地上。樊娜急得都快哭了，蹲在我旁边，一个劲儿地晃我，袁兆杰，袁兆杰，对不起………我半晌才挤出来一句，“你不能告诉别人。”樊娜哭了出来，“我不会说，对不起对不起………”  
我给樊娜讲了所有的事情，包括我爸，包括我对李华。这些事我憋了十六年，太过沉重，讲完之后我只觉得心上卸下了一块大石头，但又重新担上了另一块。樊娜擦干哭花的脸，问我，“那你知道我喜欢你吗？”我回答，“可是我是个烂人。你应该跟李华在一起，他是个好人，我也信你。”她又哭了，抱着我，“可是我喜欢你啊……”我沉默着不敢回应，真是太他妈狗血了。  
最后我只记得樊娜站在她家门口，眼睛哭得肿兮兮的，跟我说，“喜欢别人没有错。你没有错，我也没有错。”我一个人走回家的路上也哭了一路，然后在回家之前让风吹干眼睛，依然轻轻跟我妈道一声，“我回来了。”之后我和樊娜就像什么都没发生过似的，心照不宣，三个人在一起依然开开心心插科打诨，只是李华不在的时候我俩总是很沉默。她看我的眼神里有一种黏稠得令人窒息的东西，就像我妈一样，我跟她说你不要拿那种眼神看我，特像我妈，她想了想，说，“你妈一定很爱你爸。”  
但是那三年是我人生中最快乐的时光。人生能有几个三年啊，尤其对李华来说。太他妈狗血了，我碰见樊娜就已经够狗血了，我感觉我这一辈子的狗血全是李华一人泼的。高三了，我的成绩考名校应该没什么问题，李华壮实，李叔陈姨准备让他上军校。樊娜学习也不好，她脑子跟李华一样笨，说是估计上我们那的一个小师院，以后混混出来当个老师。我笑他俩，你俩可别一个临阵脱逃，一个误人子弟，没想到真他妈一语成谶，李华还真临阵脱逃了。陈姨带他去外地参加军校体检，最后哭着回来了。我听到消息的一瞬间大脑嗡成一片，李华确诊患有急性淋巴瘤，还是晚期。不能啊，我站在那里嘀咕，李华那个傻逼身体这么好，就是还没操上樊娜呢，他妈的开什么玩笑呢？我听见自己冲着陈姨嘿嘿傻笑，您开玩笑呢陈姨？陈姨过来搂着我哭成了泪人，连李叔也哭了。我们抱着哭成了一团，那天我都不知道我怎么从李华家出来的。我跟樊娜说，她也哭的像傻逼一样。我俩一起去医院看李华，他躺在床上，瘦的变了形，化疗头发也掉光了。樊娜趴在他胸口上哭，他抬起插满了管的手摸摸她的头，然后看向我，“快高考了，别来看我了。我马上就好了，考完还要跟你们吃庆功宴呢。”  
高考那天，我拿着英语卷子，翻到最后一页的时候，愣了一下。果然高考英语作文又他妈是李华，我差点笑出了声，就李华这傻逼，还能给国际友人写信呢？我在试卷上写，哈哈哈哈哈哈，李华你个傻逼，你还给别人写信呢？我他妈用英语写都怕你看不懂。我写，你可真他妈搞笑，艹你妈的，我他妈一辈子的狗血都他妈要被你撒完了。我他妈喜欢了你九年了还没告诉你呢，你就要走了？你跟我爸一样是怂包吗？他妈丢了这一烂摊子就跑？我写，你他妈不是喜欢樊娜吗，你还没操上她呢，你再不操她可就要跟我跑了。你个傻逼，我写。我的眼前，我的脑海里全都是李华，李华亮晶晶的眼睛，李华直楞楞的眉毛，李华高高的鼻梁，李华缺了口的牙，李华薄薄的嘴唇，笑得时候贼蠢的咧到一边，李华的喉结，李华结实的胸膛，李华骨节分明的手，李华长长的腿，李华的臭脚，李华笑，李华生气，李华不说话，李华讲荤段子，李华骂人，李华打架，李华站在我面前。我想起他给我带零食吃，想起他让我帮他写作业，想起他看樊娜宠溺的眼神，想起他跟我一起看越狱兔，他笑得跟个傻子一样，说他像基里连科我像普京。写着写着我的眼泪滴到了试卷上，我操，试卷打湿了怎么交啊，李华也看不到了。我用袖子擦了擦，然后接着写。直到卷子的那一大块全都被汉字填满了。李华，你个傻逼，这是我人生中第一次给你写信。我一直喜欢你，你知道吗？求求你，活下去，我他妈年少的暗恋全赔在你身上了，不用你还，求求你，就活下去就行了，好吗？我还可以接着瞒下去，李华，我只想看着你好好的。对不起，我喜欢你。

后来就因为这一封信，我的英语作业分都扣完了，大家都以为我是发挥失常，只有我知道，都是李华那个傻逼闹得。气死我了，最后李华还是没留住，在通知书快到的时候没的。傻逼李华。我考上了一个普通的大学，也没打点去复读，回到学校只会提醒我这里李华曾经存在过。然后我就去上大学了。我大三那年开学，樊娜发消息跟我说，你到学校门口来。我去了，看见她拖着巨大的行李箱站在那，喊我，学长！小学妹来了你快帮忙啊！她笑得鼻涕泡都出来了，我真的跟李华一样笨，我留了两级，跟他一样，才考到这。李华，又是李华，我骂了一句，艹。她又笑出了更大的一个鼻涕泡，带着哭腔说，你别骂人了，除了操，他妈的，傻逼，你还会啥？  
晚上我们在小旅馆里坦诚相待，我看着她赤裸的身体，圆润的多了一点肉的乳房，恍然想起了那个我们才十五六岁的傍晚，李华紧张的脸。他可能也像我现在一样，抚摸她的身体。这张嘴是他亲吻过的，我们带着他的罪孽，他的祝福，接着活下去。她在我的身下哭泣，我却恍然间看见李华还站在我面前冲我笑；他的嘴滑稽地咧着，露出缺了一块的牙。我也哭了。

突然，我想起来，这年，我们和李华一样大了。

—————————————The End——


End file.
